mon ange ma vie
by stessy
Summary: il était mon ange elle ma vie


Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses, car ce que j'avais posté était un brouillon ce chapitre n'est pas parfait et j'attende vos remarques pour progresser encore désoler

**Pdv bella**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fini avec l'université, après quatre ans à Harvard le retour à la maison approche. À la fin de l'été, je serai de retour à fox, ou j' enseignerais la littérature dans mon ancien lycée. Même si je suis heureuse de retrouver ma famille et le peu d'amies qui me reste là-bas, je dois bien avouer que j'ai peur, car ici, je peux cacher ma douleur ici mon plus grand secret est en sécurité. Je regarde autour de moi ici les souvenirs ont été gommés par l'amour de mon ange. Ici, je sais qu'elle est aimée. Mon trésor dort paisiblement dans sa chambre, je commence à faire le tri. Mon père nous a trouvé une petite maison à fox, je n'avais plus jamais voulu retourner là-bas depuis ce vendredi ou tous a basculer le jour où j'ai compris que certaine amitié ne sont pas faite pour dure. C' était le même jour où j'ai découvert que l'amour ne dure jamais. On était les huit inséparables depuis la crèche, on avait tous connu ensemble. Ils y avaient mon Alice ma meilleure amie et jasper ma conscience, ma sœur Léa et sa terreur Jacob black eux quatre sont les vraies amies se sont ma vraie famille, les 3 autres, les menteurs se disait nos amies, ils disaient qu' il serait toujours là pour nous Emmett disait que j'étaie sa petite sœur, Rosalie aussi me disait ça ! Il y avait surtout lui, je lui avais tout donné mon âme et mon corps jamais j'aurais cru qu' ils m'auraient fait subir la pire des douleurs. Après le lycée Alice et moi étions partie à Harvard, Edwards et jasper à Dartmouth entre les deux universités 2h30 de route. Au début, on fessait le trajet pour se voir, ils disaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans moi. Je l'avais cru. Si pour le couple jaspé Alice ça a marché pour nous, c'était plus difficile, mais on se retrouver quand même et j'aurai donné ma vie pour lui l'inverse n'était pas vrai. On venait de commencer notre deuxième année depuis un mois quand j'ai commencé à me sentir mal après avoir passé la semaine à attendre le résultat était tombe le vendredi soir. Il m'avait dit que ce week-end, il avait du travail et qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir, la veille Emmett et Rosalie m'avait annoncé qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir et qu'ils venaient le mois prochain avec Jake et Léa Alice et jasper été parti visiter des appartements a mis trajet de nos universités, ils voulaient vivre ensemble. Je me retrouvais donc seule quand j'avais eu mes résultats dans ma tête une seule chose compte le retrouver, je devais le voir, il m'était impossible de lui annoncer par téléphone ou internet. Je mettais donc rendu à Dartmouth . Il partageait une coloc avec Jazz et James. Ils l'avaient rencontre lors de leur première année, je ne pouvais pas le voir. Jazz non plus, c'est ce qui l'avait poussait à demander à Alice de vivre avec lui. Quand je suis arrivé la porte étais antre ouvert, je les entendre, rigoler et parler entre eux. Je suis rentres sans frapper devant moi se trouver mon bien-aimé dans les bras d'une blonde refaite de part tous. Emmett et Rose étaient là ! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire quand ils m'ont vu leurs têtes, ils étaient décomposés. Je me sentais si mal, j'ai prie le reste de ma dignité et j'ai fui loin d'eux loin de lui, ils avaient bien essayé de me rattraper, mais pour une fois, ma maladresse légendaire était reste au placard. J'étais rendu chez moi, je me suis effondré. Ils avaient appelé taper à la porte, je n'avais pas répondu. Lice et jazz étaient rentrés tôt. Ils l'avaient appelé, en lui disant juste on a merder. Mon Alice ne les avait pas fait rentrer et je lui en serais reconnaissance a jamais J'ai mie deux jours à réussir à lui parler, mais quand enfin, je lui ai dit Alice avait déclaré qu'elle n'avait plus de frères encore aujourd'hui hui, elle ne leur parle plus nous fûmes les 8 inséparables aujourd'hui hui, nous ne sommes que nous six. J'ai mie un moi a dire a Alice et jazz que j'étais enceinte, c'est que lorsque que Léa était venue que c'était sorti jake et jazz qui vivait avec nous désormais avait voulu lui casser la figure, je les avait empêché à la place je leurs et juste demander de rester ma famille et de ne pas lui dire ni à carliste et esmes leurs parents. Ça a était dure surtout quand mon père et ma mère de cœur l'on sue au début mon père voulait lui trouer sa jolie petite gueule, je reprends ces mots après plusieurs négociations, ils ont bien voulu garder le secret. Aujourd'hui hui ma fille a 15 mois et ça fessait 23 mois que j'avais coupé les ponts avec eux ça a était dure au début, ils appelaient tout le temps, on a alors changé nos numéros Alice avait demander à ses parents de ne pas le donner aux autres. Alice et Jazz étaient déjà fox, ils avaient la mission de parler de carlie a Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Alice aurait voulu leur faire promettre de ne rien dire à leurs fils, mais je savais que ça sera difficile pour eux. Alice allé enfin dire pourquoi elle et jazz avaient couper les ponts, je savais que jazz avait d'autre raison, il me le dira quand monsieur le jugeras que je peux l'entendre, car Jasper commence son internat en psychologies à l hôpital de fox Alice à réaliser son rêve, elle a monté son site de mode, elle crée ses collections. Dans un mois, nous serons tous de retour à fox le shérif nous avais trouver 3 maisons a coter des un des autres.  
Alice était revenue ce matin, nous avions gagné une semaine de vacances, j'adore ma meilleure amie, mais c'est une vraie tornade, elle adore tous organiser mon déménagement n'aller pas y couper. Je suis sur quel a déjà tous emballer dans la cuisine.  
_coucou marraine comment c'est passé ta semaine a fox, Alice prend carlie dans les bras lui fait un câlin. Alice qui ne parle pas elle est aussi calme que jas ce n'est pas bon  
_al tu me fait peur tes parent on mal prie que tu lui a caché je vais les appeler Alice tu na fait que me protéger tu a tenu parole  
_non bell's c 'est pas ça je n'ai pas pue leurs parler bella il est rentre a la maison


End file.
